


a myrictal Radomdomness

by MeiMaze



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeiMaze/pseuds/MeiMaze
Summary: some reason I thought of doing this, though I won't have full access to my pc for a while I'll just post as I go so I won't lose it.





	a myrictal Radomdomness

Scanning through my e-mail I have seen something about Mint eye, halfway thinking, Maybe lord Zarak my GM came up with a New RPG campaign.  
I know he been working on another story in his world. I checked out the e-mail and it halfway read as spam and there was a link to download an app  
I really hoped he did send it But I made sure my anti-virus protection was on and looking at the time I realized it was really late yet it was early in his time zone,  
so I left him a message via skype asking him if he sent it as I place my phone on the charger. I was excited for tomorrow since my brother told me he was going to take me Randonauticaing tomorrow. The next morning I was so excited to hang out with my brother, not really being able to drive, do to my handicaps. I can still get around  
Just need to use a cane for balance. I Grabbed my supernatural slouch bag and Hand my phone ready, the first stop lead us to a fish hatchery. My brother and I talked about how dad used to take me there. with deep sorrow in my heart for he just passed away on May 20, 2020. I saw some graffiti that was 707 I took a picture of it thinking it was really out of place for someone to tag such a place. As we stood there watching the salmon jumping over the small waterfall. My brother looked at me and I nodded, as checked out another spot for us to drive to.  
some reason it wanted us to go to Kelly Ridge. Where the bear fire burned down all the houses if felt eerie out here. it had us stop near some houses and we got out to find the location, and it leads us a bit deeper away from the houses to a set of stairs that seemed to be made of Marvel, recalling thing I herd about true stories about them I really hope to find them one day and laughed nervously. My brother walked around it and shrugged he did not know the story and I wanted to find out  
" Hey D I'm going to walk up to them lol just to see if anything happened if I vanish-" I said with giddy laughter building up. My brother looked at me as if I was crazy I smiled and held my cane as I sidestep up the stairs all the way. Wich was not too far.  
\----  
Next thing I know I looked back to see my brother starting to go up to them as well. something came over me and I was dazed. I woke up, I did not know where I was some sort of ally, I took out my phone. It was not working I still had data and only 1 Bar,  
But for some reason, the phone dial part would not work so I reset my phone a few times as I walked around to figure out where I was when my phone flashed some weird coding and an app started to run. annoyed with it someone messaged me on the app, it was not Facebook. Witch I was trying to get in to get a hold of my brother, someone messaged me telling me they found a phone and wanted to return it to the owner. I was annoyed I was unable, to type a reply that I did not want to mess around and find out where and when I was in, the people in the street where oriental looking. as I went to type it told me to please enter a name and the keyboard came up I tried to enter help me I am lost, it would only let me enter in numbers. and I was annoyed. I looked to see the name of the app and it said mint eye. That is when I realized it was the app I downloaded last night. so I enter in 606 and typed to the Strange person he even sent me a picture of him. I took a screenshot of the message and of the picture he sent..  
even though I knew it was a dumb app game. Yet I did not have an awesome memory, so jic I need it for latter reference. I went along with The Game. as the though of the game popped into my mind, I laughed a bit to myself.  
at least it was something to do, he sends me an address and asked me to go there. It brought up a map of my current location. and a red line leading me to somewhere. I decided to just say Fuck it and followed it. It brought me to a weird smallish looking apartment. I could not believe it was real. I started to even wonder if Lord Zarak did make the app after all. I stood at the door and Unknown asked me if I have seen a keypad. I replied no. as I kept looking at the door and he kept pushing it and I said no again. Then he told me to make sure. I looked really hard and I realized there was a cover and I only had 2 choices no or jk there is. So I picked the ladder. and he told me to enter the code. I felt weird so I picked pause a moment on the app and it gave me the option to ring the doorbell. I did ring the doorbell. I had no clue if the people here would know English or if they could help me out. I waited nervously playing with my fidget spinner key chain of a ship. none door the known messaged me again, Urging me to go inside and leave a note. annoyed by now I figure why not. I enter the code and open the door sticking my head inside while knocking on the door " hello anyone home?" as I proceed to go into the apartment all the way. Glancing around looking for a note pad to leave a note and get the hell out of there. Suddenly my phone weird crazy with sound. and I looked at the screen messengers Where flying seemed like a group chat. Maybe Lord Zarak could help me I was not sure which toon was his and the chat was insanely fast as I seemed over the words that were being said then they knocked someone else was in the chat. I stood their dumbfounded, confused frustrated. I was only able to pick two to three choices. to say something in the chat. I saw there was a pc in the room and I went right to it booting it up as I casually answer what I could. the computer prompted me to enter a password. So I clicked the window key and brought up admin login and selected English as the language. As I check there was no internet hooked up to the pc and I looked like an older model, not a nice flat screen. I brought up the specs and checked if it could pick up a hotspot from my phone sadly it did not have any os I recognized and it would not pick up the hot spot, so I figure maybe windows ME. The way the layout was. I looked at the phone and seemed though the message and replied to the questions picking what I can say. the talked about rika and basically recruited me to be the party planner with permission from someone name V. I was allowed to stay in this apartment as well. I was told not to snoop since their Where sensitive files. I really did not care I would snoop anyways. everyone from the chat left. and I had pm's and they here 2 options to pick so I just clicked on them randomly. on the pc I looked up Zen and tried to find out Where and when I was as my fingers glide across the keyboard, it seemed like it was 2017, and I was somewhere in South Korea. I really wanted to e-mail myself knowing my code word to my self if anything was weird like this I would only know the one code word to use. But sadly only certain things would work on the pc and I gave up. I went snooping around the house. This chick name rika was one of them dumb skinny bitches from what I could tell. from the way they talked about her, it sounded like she passed away suicide. What a dumb bitch to have a fundraising group to help others and then to kill her self something felt fishy about that. in a desk drawer, there was some sort of currency. I grabbed it headed out. I received a Phone call talked about my bank account was broken into for a prank. he spoke in English he called my cell how the heck. my mind went crazy as I told him I don't have an account and that I am not from here I am in the wrong time little alone wrong country. He laughed a bit saying that was a funny joke. I looked around and spotted the CT camera I knew he was most likely watching me from there. "Why did you lie and said I was cute? you know what you all can find another party planner I am out of here." and I waved bye-bye to the camera. and ended the call before he can reply. As I went to find some sort of convenient store to get some bottled water.  
  
I am really bad with my sense of direction. Also being in this unknown place did not make it any easier. As it has gotten latter, I explored more people though I was a tourest and I looked around for a police station or even a cop but like always.  
can't find anyone some of the people I randomly talked to either knew a little bit of English or english was their 2nd lauange. I knew I had to go back to the apartment unless I wanted to sleep on the streets, or in the park on a bench. The phone rung again.  
I answered the phone " Yo?" "Look you are cute and you should head back to the apartment it seems like you have no other place to go." it was freaky how did they know and i reconised the voice of 707. " look Seven I am lost no clue where to go." and told me he would guide me. I knew it he was probaly watching me on the camoras that where scatter out though the town. I followed his direction and was back at rika's apartment. he asked me if I knew still knew the code to get in and I said yes it's her name. I am shocked nonoe else had broken in. he laughed a bit. " But its a number pad, how did you get a name from numbers? " was he playing dumb? I replyed. " 7452 on a phone thoses numbers equal letters. " oh, Intreaging. i better get back to work have a good night." and he hung up. was he trying to gage my intelgance? I went over to the bed and flopped down as sleep took me way. 

**Author's Note:**

> some reason I thought of doing this, though I won't have full access to my pc for a while I'll just post as I go so I won't lose it.


End file.
